Time Rescuers Team!
by VioletShadowGirl
Summary: Tsunade sent a scroll to the past to keep it safe where Orochimaru won't find it, but what brought Danzo? What about him? The scroll? It's time for a mission to Naruto and Sakura to retrive the scroll back to Konoha before Danzo puts his dark hands on it but Danzo had other plans in mind beside the scroll, "Huh?" was their answer
1. Prologue

Time Rescuers Team!

Prologue

It was a night when Tsunade decided to something very important.

It was a stormy night, air currents blew strongly, as like if they can destroy things.

Inside the hokage tower, Tsunade was inside her dark office in her usual seat but she had a serious look on her face and ANBU confronting her.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid the scroll is being followed by Orochimaru, it seems that he wants it badly" the ANBU said, showing Tsunade a red scroll which seemed to be the wanted one that Orochimaru wanted.

"Could you find a place to hide it?" Asked the troubled hokage, putting her chin on her crossed figures.

"No we couldn't, every place we tried was easily found by Orochimaru, even the toughest places." The ANBU answered as honestly as he could, but that didn't make the hokage feel better.

"Agh, That snake Orochimaru, I didn't know that he knew better than that." The homage said, biting her finger nervously, she didn't know what to do till.

"Hugo, call Ikawari and Tosuru to go to the room underground, we'll send it to the past." Said Tsunade to the ANBU called Hugo, raising her head finally.

"Hai" Said Hugo and then he went off.

In a short while, he and two other ANBU came.

"Let's go, Lady hokage." Said Hugo who was in the middle.

"Ho!" Said Tsunade, getting off her desk and walking with the ANBU soldiers, not realizing a figure that hid beside the window, who overheard the conversation on purpose, or by orders.

Under the ground that faced the storm, there were too many messy and ruined corridors, in one of them there was a wall that was lined by a frame that was the place they wanted.

The two ANBU that were with Hugo held some hand signs and then they stomped the floor with their foot to the direction of the door, pressing the framed-wall, it seemed like it is a door to some place as it started to open, shaking the place around it as a result of the friction.

The door opened and led to a corridor with a dead endas it wasn't completed, there was a dark abyss that led to nowhere, there was no way for them to pass, or ...

The four people went inside and stood, then Tsunade looked behind, as like if the expected something, as expected.

"Ibiki" The woman called, greeting the person infront of her.

"I know you've been pretty busy lately but the situation is critical."

"I understand, ma'am" the person that played with emotions easily replied in his usual deep monotonous voice, never changing his scary expression at all then he entered with them.

"Let's go" Tsunade said, looking at Hugo.

He nodded back and waved to the two people with the earth release to do something.

"Hai" They replied and then held another sign and stomped the floor, moving their hands as like if they were swimming when the ground started to shake beneath them.

The floor started to move forward slowly in the first few moments until Hugo held a sign that made some rocks catch their feet from the knee.

"Hold on, lady Tsunade."

"Hai"

The slow motion was still on and suddenly the ground moved at a really high speed away from its spot, while there was a "shadow" watching everything that happened.

Beside a place, the two earth style users stopped the moving ground, where there was a corridor leading somewhere, they left and walked through the corridor, with the same shadow seeping behind them, but this time, with more shadows.

They went to a door surrounded by too many plants and branches, dressing the door in a really beautiful way while there was a broken wall covering most of it.

Hugo moved the rock to the limit that can let them enter and they got inside

They entered a small room that had in the middle something covered with white covers.

Hugo got a nod from Tsunade and went beside the covered object, removing the cover.

Under the cover, there was a circular large rocky thing that looked like a ring because of the weird blue crystal that was attached from the above.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"What is it, Ibiki?"

"I know the situation is indeed critical but, are you sure of sending the scroll to the past, my lady?" Ibiki asked then he frowned in worry.

"Orochimaru has been following the scroll and found it wherever we hid it." Tsunade said, putting both her hands behind her back.

"And that's why I'm sending the scroll to the past, where he won't find it at all." She said in a serious manner, frowning.

"Ikawari! Tosuru! Get started."

"Hai" they said in one breath and hurried to the circular thing.

They stood next to the thing from opposite positions then, giving their back to the thing and to each other then they sat.

They took two tree soft branches that were connected to the thing and held some signs, making their chakra pass through the branches to the thing, making a glow inside the circular thing and a thing that was swirly and spinning appeared which seemed to be a portal.

"The scroll" She said, getting a "Hai" from Hugo who gave her the scroll.

She eyed the scroll and then looked at the portal and threw the scroll.

Suddenly after she had thrown the scroll, three men jumped out of nowhere, two got inside the portal and one didn't make it as Ibiki caught him from his collar.

Identifying him from his clothes, he was a

"Root shinobi?" exclaimed one of the ANBU.

"Danzo!" exclaimed Tsunade as well.

Then, coming out of the shadows, Danzo came.

"What brought you here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question, princess."

"You have no business here!"

"Yes I do, isn't it my land too, princess Tsunade?" He said, moving towards her, she gave him a bad angry look with lots of bad wishes.

"And it seemed that..." then he flickered and went beside the portal.

"...you failed to lead it." Then he got inside the portal.

Since he got on Tsunade's nerves and she won't let him get away so easily, she ran after him but she was too late as the portal got closed.

"What!? What happened?!" She yelled them looked at the two ANBU who activated the portal.

"Sorry milady, we can't let it go further." Said one if the two panting ANBU.

"Can't you open it again?"

"We'll need to regain chakra"

Tsunade didn't know what to do, getting so nervous about the situation.

In a fresh morning inside Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, Sakura, I'm assigning you to retrive a scroll from the past."

"Huh" was their answer.


	2. Chapter 1

Time Rescuers Team!

Chapter 1

Naruto and Sakura were both looking at the old hokage in confusion.

"From the past? What do you mean, lady Tsunade?" Asked Sakura, feeling confused as she couldn't imagine what her master has just said.

"I mean what I said Sakura" said Tsunade.

"Bachan! You mean that traveling through time is possible?" Asked Naruto nervously, he was somehow in the same situation as Sakura.

"Yes, it was possible from the days of the second hokage." She said, walking out of her desk with her hands behind her back.

"The second hokage?" Sakura asked, her own tongue was failing her mouth from the surprise, she and her mate were both surprised by the fact.

"Yes, he thought about changing konoha's fate by changing events of the past, so he did too many research to reach to time travel" said Tsunade, pulling books out if too many books in her office, making dust all over the place, making Naruto and Sakura wave the flying dust away then they paid attention when she showed them the books, which had titles about time travel.

"He tried to find a way and he could, by using the crystal of time."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"What's the crystal of time? Why is it called that?" Asked Sakura, gesturing her question as well.

"It's a crystal that has the ability to travel through time by dimensions and it can break time and space zones, it requires a lot of chakra to power up and be able to work"

"And that means that operating it will be limited in time." Sakura said, gaining a nod from Tsunade.

"Yes" Tsunade said.

"Can anyone make it work?" Sakura asked.

"No" Tsunade replied bluntly.

"Huh?" Was what Sakura could say.

"Only people who can control chakra in a special way, unlike the way that medic ninja use, they direct it and move it to the crystal"

"But Kabuto can do that and he's a medic ninja" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's different Sakura, the chakra that medic ninja control is more unstable than the chakra that should be directed perfectly to the crystal"

"Requiring an unbelievable amount of focus and concentration." Completed Sakura.

"Exactly" replied Tsunade, nodding.

"You have people who can operate it" said Sakura.

"Yes, I'll call them to accompany us to the place of the time travel" Tsunade said, tying a paper to a pigeon's leg and making it fly away, which caught Sakura's confusion.

"I understand your confusion" said the old woman as she was able to read her student's facial features.

Sakura was going to apologize for disrespect but the old woman cut her speech.

"It's okay, I can explain to you that nobody has been available recently except you two, so I had to use traditional ways" the lady hokage said, erasing the confusion from Sakura's mind.

"So that's why" the pink-haired girl said, fully understanding everything.

"Which is better to keep things secret"

"Huh, why?" Sakura asked.

"Because time travel is a weapon with two aims, either to serve the shinobi world if it was put with the right hand or destroy it..."

"If it was put with the wrong hand" completed Sakura, understanding her master.

"That's right"

"Then that means it's a secret mission"

Tsunade nodded in respond "Nobody must know that time travel exists or there will be no good, do you two understand?" The old lady gave a threatening look to the two young shinobi when she said this.

"Hai!" Both of them were creped out by her attitude.

"Nobody knows else all the hokage, the two people who operates the time travel equipment, Hugo the ANBU agent, Ibiki and you two" she said when two people entered the office.

"Oh, here you two are" she said, looking at the two ANBU agents

"Shall we go now, lady Hokage?" One of them asked her.

"Not yet, you two wait outside the office with the two young ninja until I come with you" she said, pointing at the place outside the door.

"Hai" the two ANBU said in one breath then they turned to the door, ready to get out.

Tsunade nodded in relief and then looked at the two young ninja.

"Wait for me with the two ANBU, I'll check something and then cone with you" the woman said, gaining nods from Sakura.

"Hai, we'll wait" she said and looked at her mate, getting angry to see him so distracted.

"Hey, pay attention!" She yelled, giving him a punch in his head that made him fall with a thud.

"Oww, Sakura-chaaaaan! Why?" Naruto said, standing up while rubbing his head painfully.

"For you being inattentive, now com'on" she yelled more, grabbing Naruto by his ear and walking towards the door, hurting Naruto's ear, making him moan and whine in pain till they exited the place with the two ANBU behind them closing the door.

There were few silent moments that Tsunade stood before she turned to the man who suddenly appeared behind her desk.

"You came, how was the investigation with Ibiki?" She asked the man with a serious frown on her face.

"Well, He couldn't get information out of the root shinobi even if the root shinobi wanted to give us information" the ANBU explained, gaining a worried and nervous look from the old woman.

"Why couldn't he?" She hardly said, clinging her hands forcefully.

"I was informed that the root ninja had a cursed mark on his tongue that prevented him from saying anything about Danzo" The ANBU said, making the woman in front of him bite her thumb.

"Danzo, always ready for everything, what a man" she thought to herself.

"What should we do now?" The ANBU asked, taking her away from her thoughts and returning her to reality.

She was silent for a while, grabbing her chin while she was thinking.

"You can close the investigation and keep the root shinobi with us, we might make a better use of him" she said.

"You can go now until further assignments, thank you" she said and no sooner has she said this, he vanished.

Outside the office...

"It'll be a great experiment to try time travel" Naruto said cheerfully, he was so excited about their "imaginational" mission.

"That what you were thinking of while lady Tsunade was telling us some important information?" She asked in an annoyed way, feeling that her teammate is just weird.

"Aaaaah, you can say that" he said, giving a sheepishly look only to make her face-palm herself.

"Agh, sometimes I ask myself why are you my teammate" No sooner has she said this when Tsunade got out.

"Oh, lady Tsunade" Sakura said, paying attention to the old woman and so did Naruto and the other two ANBU.

"Are you all ready?" She asked them.

"Hai" said Sakura.

"Yosh!" said Naruto excitedly.

"Okay, let's go" she said, making her mind to go now.

In the same dark room where the time travel portal laid in the middle.

The people who intended to go there reached the door and went inside, with Tsunade ahead of everyone, the two ANBU beside her from both sides behind her a little, Naruto and Sakura at the back

"Wow, what a trip" Naruto said, rubbing his head till he saw the time travel inactive portal, giving it a long gaze.

"Here it is" the old lady said then she motioned to the two ANBU to come and go to the portal.

"Hai!" the two ANBU went both sides and caught the two branches, which caught Sakura's eyes.

"Then that what they use to operate it" she thought then protected her eyes when light was emitted from the portal that was now activated.

The portal opened in the same way it opened the last time, making Naruto and Sakura stare at it nervously, were they going to really pass through this?

"You know your operation young shinobi, now go!" Tsunade said, giving them an encouraging smile.

Naruto was nervous and unsure for a while but then he remembered that this is a time travel portal, which will be awesome to try, and so he overcame his fear.

"Hai! Bachan!" said Naruto then he ran towards the portal and jumped into it.

Sakura stood for a while, she knew about the limited time that the portal needed to open but she was nervous.

Then, she overcame her fear fast, remembering her duty as a shinobi and jumped inside the portal.

"Good Luck" Was what Tsunade said before the portal was completely closed.


	3. Chapter 2

Time Rescuers Team!

Chapter 2

Naruto and Sakura were falling down a strange tornado, they were screaming out of shock, they didn't expect this to happen.

The fall lasted for few minutes till a sight of a town in a night appeared slowly around them as they fell on the ground harshly with a loud soft thud , puffing dust around themselves.

"Oww, that hurts" said Naruto, rubbing his sore back while Sakura coughed from the dust, waving it away to clear her air.

They both were closing their eyes to protect them from the dust till Sakura found the chance to open hers, not so surprised by what she saw, it was just a normal street side behind the buildings.

"Whah? I thought that things will be more interesting" said Naruto with anit if surprise, with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah! Because we're traveling to the past not the future, Agh! Naruto! Just..." She was about to finish her sentence till an explosion appeared suddenly and some screams behind the buildings in front of them.

"Huh! Naruto!" She alarmed her teammate, making him stand up in alarm too.

"Wakatebayyo!" He was replying while getting ready to run before she took him by his shoulder, stopping him ,making him look at her in confusion.

"What?" He whispered to her, trying not to get more worried about the situation that was there.

"We can't just jump there with our forms" She said, shocking her head.

"Why not?" He asked when another explosion arises as so people's screams.

"Because that may cause time fragment" She said in finale.

Naruto didn't understand what's meant by time fragment, giving her a confused look.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, placing her palm on her head.

"Time fragment means confusion in time, you know?" She explained, it took time from him to understand but when he did, he was the first one to transform.

He understood the situation, transforming into a young boy in his age or older, having brown hair and dark brown eyes with a stripless face, his clothes were similar to a normal villagers clothes.

Sakura was the second to transform, transforming into a girl in her age or older, with brown hair but in a darker tone, fuzzier manner and a longer length, she let her green eyes as well, her clothes were as so as Naruto Shippuden but with a little bit of good fashion.

"Let's go" Naruto said, not wasting anytime as he began to run towards the place of the events.

In the mean time situation, there were explosions rising and exploding in some specific places in the poor place, making the villagers run for their lives or scream or run to grab their children.

Then there was a man hidden behind a hood who seemed to be one of Danzo's men, he stood on a roof of one if the buildings, it looks like that he was searching for something, he was doing so till he caught the sight of some shadow running in the narrow streets, he knew that this was his target.

He put his hand out in the air, letting his hans transform into something weird that looked like a tube, which was a canon that shot an explosive material on the target, hitting it, making him get abit hesitant before he collected himself fast, watching the situation, carefully.

It took moments to see the actual event that the target was still running and alive, not affecting the root shinobi by anything or that what the root shinobi thought.

Naruto and Sakura were running to the place and stopped by a huge hole that was made by one of the explosions, and judging by the smoke that rose from it, it seems that it was blown a short time ago.

"Horrible" was Naruto's comment before another explosion blew somewhere that wasn't far away from their place.

Both of the young ninja projected their eyes towards the place if the explosion, running towards it.

The smoke arose from the hole, vanishing slowly and completely to reveal something in the middle, a human body.

The body was for a young boy with a black, long sleeved shirt and white pants that seemed so dusty and ruined as so his shirt and sandals, he had black hair but the color of his skin wasn't certain, it seemed pale white but with all the dust covering it, it was hard to say if it was like that or not.

He lay there motionless, looking a bit dead but the rise of his back in and out proved the opposite.

The ANBU was jumping from a building to another, looking at the boy while eying him carefully till he reached him, landing on the ground.

He stood up right, not looking at anything certain then he looked at the child.

He looked at him for along while until he walked towards him then he held him on his shoulder as soon as he reached him.

He looked right and left, adjusting if there was nobody around them and that was actual, nobody was around them.

He didn't do any suspicious until he has been sure that nobody was around then he put his fingures on his right ear, clicking on something in it.

Naruto and Sakura were jumping towards the latest explosion, Naruto was looking at the direction with a simple frown until he had seen somebody who made his eyes widen, which was the ANBU.

"Huh? Sakura-chan." Naruto said, pointing at the ANBU, Sakura nodded to him, telling him that she has already saw him so they both landed on a building a bit far from his place.

They lowered their bodies, crouching to the middle of the house roof, making sure the root shinobi doesn't see them.

"What made him stop?" Sakura whispered, looking at the root shinobi while making sure to take cover.

"I don't know but we'll see" Naruto said, doing what Sakura has just did.

They both saw the ANBU holding the boy, which shocked them.

"What is he doing with him?" Sakura exclaimed quietly, having a worried look on her face.

She looked at Naruto for an answer but she was a bit afraid when she saw that furious look on his face then she looked at the ANBU and looked at Naruto again when he jumped to the building near the ANBU quitely.

"Naruto!" She tried to keep him in his place quietly but she was too late.

Naruto landed without the ANBU realizing him while he was talking to somebody.

"I've got the target, what is the objective now?" He was asking somebody over the ear-phone and it seemed that he got an answer when he said "hai" and left.

Sakura was watching the situation, getting shocked when she saw her teammate jump in his original form, forming a rasengan in his hand while yelling at the ANBU.

The root shinobi realized Naruto and jumped away, skipping the hit of his rasengan that hit the ground and ran with Naruto behind him.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, forming another rasengan and throwing it at the root guy.

The root guy stopped, raising his arm in front of his body as it began to transform into the same form of the tube it did before.

"Nani?" Naruto thought in surprise when the root guy's hand shot a rocket at Naruto.

Naruto went furious, trying to dodge it but failed as it hit him.

The root guy lowered his hand, assuming that everything is better when he suddenldy felt something that caught him from behind, which was Naruto.

"I gottcha" he yelled, aiming his fist to the root guy's face when he caught it fast, throwing Naruto away.

Naruto flew away and hit a house, nearly destroying it and it nearly destroyed him, making him fall in the ground.

The root shinobi looked at Naruto then at the boy on his shoulder, thinking of something, then he began to move.

He jumped to the house next to him, stopping in the mid-way between the two houses, putting the boy on the ground gently as he made sure that he's leaning on the wall against his back, then he went jumping to Naruto, landing near him.

He walked towards him, preparing the canon in his hand to hit Naruto, then he directed it at him.

While the canon was preparing to shoot, Naruto suddenly disappeared into a puff of smoke, it was just a shadow clone.

The root guy lowered his hand, then he began looking around for Naruto when he felt something suddenly.

Turnung around, he saw Naruto and in a sudden action from Naruto, the root shinobi's eyes widened and then an explosion of a rasengan exploded in the root shinobi in a blink of an eye.

Dust and blue smoke spread all over the place due to the explosion of the rasengan.

After a short while, the dust and the blue smoke cleared, showing that there was nothing behind it else Naruto getting up from the ground.

He looked everywhere for the root shinobi then Sakura landed next to him.

"Where is he?" She asked, looking for the root shinobi as well when a voice of a young boy screaming filled the air suddenly.

Naruto and Sakura were both shocked by the scream and reacted fast, running towards the place of the scream.

They ran as fast as they can and were shocked when the scream died.

"From here!" Naruto said, pointing at the place of the scream as he jumped with Sakura behind him, who was worried.

Naruto was so furious, his furiousity moved his feet to run fast, he was worried about the young child badly.

They ran and ran till they saw something that relieved them somehow.

The boy was on the ground with the root shinobi on the ground as well, clinching his wound that was caused by the rasengan.

They ran towards the boy, reaching for him, Sakura leaned to see him.

The boy was lying on his stomach when they reached him so Sakura grabbed him, rolling him to see his face, that when her eyes widened.

"This...is..."

Naruto went towards the root shinobi to check on him, finding the place around him safe, but this feeling was wrong.

Naruto was scanning him by his eyes, focusing on him by all his might and anger but suddenly something happened.

The boy was now between Sakura's arms as she was checking on him then so soon his eyes frickeled, making Sakura pay more attention to him then she smiled when he opened his eyes.

"You're okay, how are you feeling?" She asked but she got no answer from the boy who sat up slowly with lost eyes that looked in front of him then he looked around himself, confusing Sakurab who got worried about him.

"Hey are you, huh?" She got surprised when she realized that his eyes widened.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him but got no response, forcing her to search for what made his eyes widen until her eyes fell on the fallen whose hands started to glow with a simple color around his hand, which looked like that the hand will transformtransform.

When Sakura fully realized what happened, she got surprised when the boy suddenly sjumped on his feet.

"Look out!" The child screamed, making Naruto turn his face to look at him but he couldn't as he heard the canon of the root man power up.

The root man was standing in his feet, holding the wound while he hit them by his canon then he fell on the ground.

The canon flew towards them, making them get alerted and throw themselves on the ground, avoiding the rocket that hit a house near them, exploding in the house.

Naruto and Sakura stood up when Sakura realized something.

"The boy!" she said, shocking Naruto who began to search for the boy hurriedly when he heard some footsteps not too far away.

He looked at the source who was the boy running away.

"He's here!" Naruto yelled, motioning for Sakura to run behind him and she did so.

The boy entered between the streets of the town, trying to daze the two around the place but his action was weak, which helped them follow him.

He looked at them then at his way, taking different twists around the place.

"Oi, child! Stop!" Naruto tried to stop the boy but the boy neglected him, keeping the way he took for running.

"We aren't gonna hurt you" Naruto tried again but the was still no effect.

"Hey! sto... LOOK OUT!" Sakura yelled, gaining the child's attention who looked at them when suddenly he hit the wall harshly, falling on the ground.

Sakura gasped, fastening her speed to pass Naruto and go towards the child.

The child hardly stood up, moaning in pain, then he turned around un shock when he felt Sakura come towards him, making him move away.

"Don't worry, we're safe." She said but it seems that he didn't believe her, going by his back away when he touched the wall, shocked by the fact that he can't escape.

"We won't hurt you" she said gently, opening her arms to show that they aren't harmful but that didn't help either, it only made things worse.

She made him more afraid, she saw it in his eyes that had a killing terrifiyed look on his face while his body was shaking badly.

She backed away,trying to make him feel safe but that didn't work too.

Naruto looked at the boy in confusion, he looked familiar for him of some sort.

"Oh,is this...?" Naruto thought with his eyes widening.

The boy's body was shaking badly from fear, making it hard for him to breathe until he suddenly stopped shaking, surprising Naruto and Sakura.

Their bodies flinched when the boy suddenly stopped shaking, waiting for anything to be done by him.

The boy looked at them for a while but it seemed that he didn't see them, and that was cleared better when his body swayed a little and his eyes started to close slowly.

Naruto was well prepared when the boy's eyes completely got shut and his body fell from its place, Naruto hurried to him and held him right away before falling on the ground.

Naruto laid the boy on the ground, holding his head and looking at him then he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Is this boy...?"

"Yes Naruto, it's..." She said and stopped talking as she looked at the boy, staring at his face.

"It's Sai"


	4. Chapter 3

Time Rescuers Team!

Chapter 3

After Naruto and Sakura found a small abandoned hut near the town to settle in for the night, they set themselves there with the boy, or as we know him now, Sai.

+Side discription (The hut wasn't too much, it was ruined from the outside and dusty, the same as inside the hut, and inside there was some simple furniture and wooden boxes covered mostly with ruined and shattered coveres that had dust all over it, and there was few furniture that appeared out of the covers like a bed, a small simple wooden table, a wooden box and a simple cupboard.)

The place was dark, the light of the stars was the only thing that kept it lighted and the light of the vandle that was put on the table as there was no moon in the sky.

Around the bed that was lying under the window, Sakura was on her knees, using her medic ninjutsu on the boy's body that laid on the bed.

She scanned him every moment searching for a wound or a scar or a scrach.

She looked at him sadly thought, because the wounded boy who was in front if her with an expression of pain in his face, was her teammate Sai.

"I don't understand, from all people, Sai was followed by root ANBU? Why though?" She thought while she was healing him then she stopped her ninjutsu, putting a hand in the boy's forehead to check for fever.

"He's got a bad fever and a bad body exhaustion." She thought, ruffling his head gently then she settled her hand on his forehead as she looked around herself to see if Naruto was there, he wasn't there afterall.

"I hope Naruto would move faster, the fever won't wait for him" She thought, frowning because of the fact that she'll have to wait.

The boy suddenly tightened his eyes and tightened his mouth, seeming like he felt some sort of pain.

Sakura realized this which took her out of her thoughts and made her use medic ninjutsu by a hand and gently ruffle his head by the other one.

"Please don't worry, we're all beside you Sai" She said smiling, hoping that he would calm down and feel better and what she aimed happened.

His expression calmed down but it seemed that he was in a little pain, which didn't please her but she was happy that the pain decreased.

"Well, at least he's better" She said to herself, then she stood up after quitting her ninjutsu, stretching her body then she let it, taking off her bag and sitting on the ground as she unloaded it.

Naruto brought some water in a bucket and he was running to the hut as fast as he could.

While he was running, he heard a really small explosion that exploded nearby.

He thought of going to see what's up there but he changed his mind about that and went straight on his way.

He approched the hut as quick as possible and entered it, finding Sakura redoing her hair.

"Oh, finally you're here" She said, taking the bucket from him as he handled it to her hands.

No sooner Sakura began to nurse the boy's fever, putting a wet clean cloth on the boy's head after she soaked it in the water.

She was focusing on what she was doing for a while before looking at Naruto, who surprised her by his expression towards the boy.

He looked at him with worry and sadness, his eyes showed that he felt sorry for the boy who laid sick and wounded in the bed while breathing in a sallow way.

Sakura smiled, she liked how Naruto did worry for children like a father, as like how he did before with Yukimaru, but in the same time her eyes showed sadness because, she felt what Naruto feels now about the boy who was her fellow teammate, then her expression turns back to the boy, continuing to nurse him.

There were few silent moments that had killed the place before Naruto began to speak, asking a question.

"How's he?"

"Huh?" Sakura couldn't hear him from the first time, so she could't answer and in the same time her expression to Naruto told him that.

"How's Sai?" He asked again simply but with hesitation, getting her to know the question better and to feel that Naruto till now doesn't believe that this is Sai, maybe as much as her in a way.

She nodded to tell him that she understood, but in a weird way, she found the explaining difficult because she doesn't know till now else few things about the boy's condition, but her mind some few words to tell so she felt confident to speak.

"Well, I didn't know else few things about his condition, he's mostly stable but I felt that there is some sort of disturbance in his body, he's got some scratches and some gashes and he's got a wound in his shoulder that he has had for a short time till now" She explained the "few things" she knew about his condition, which made Naruto look at her in confusion and surprise.

The moment lasted shortly till Naruto yelled about that.

"You call that few!?" He exclaimed loudly, making her her hit him in the head and get to fall on the ground with a small moan of pain.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed, holding his head in pain.

"Because you should care that there's a wounded child here that needs sleep, or what?" She said, preparing another hit which made Naruto flinch and move away.

"Hai! hai! Wakatebayyo~!" He said in fear, shielding himself from her firey fists.

That made her smile with a victorious frown and raise her clinched hand up because she felt that she's strong and she liked to always prove herself, especailly with poor Naruto.

"Okay, now all of us need sleep, you should sleep too" She said, changing her expression into a nice, creepy smile.

"Right?" She asked with the same smile closing her eyes.

"Right! right!" He answered, making her giggle and go get her sleeping bag.

"Okay, good night" She said in a happy tone and left Naruto in a lonley side.

"Erm, good night" he answered, sweating ,he's made sure she won't hit him again then he unpacked his own things and prepared his sleeping bag.

Sakura was now preparing herself in her sleeping bag to sleep, stopping for a while to look at Naruto who has settled himself inside his sleeping bag already and closed his eyes.

Then her eyes move to Sai the young boy who laid on the bed silently and peacefully, the expression of pain was gone now.

"Goodnight, Sai!" She whispered, making sure not to wake anybody around her then she smiled to him.

She hoped that their young teammate would feel better by tomorrow's morning as she went off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

# Time Rescuers Team! (Chapter4) #  
>Time Rescuers Team!<br>Chapter 4

The next morning's light broke out with a light exsistance, lightening the whole past town with a golden fresh light that gave a warm feeling to anyone who looks at it.

At our heroes' hut, the sun entered a little just to reach Sakura's eyes, making her twitch them and open them, here Sakura wakes up.

She was opening her eyes slowly when the light hit her eye, making her close them fast and sit up awkwardly, she leaned on the wall to make sure she doesn't fall.

She tried to reopen her eyes that hurt from the light of the sun, opening them and closing them several times till she regained her sight.

Now, as her sight was cleared, she looked around herself, adjusting the things around her.

The little boy Sai was still asleep and Naruto also was asleep but in a weird way, he almost threw the sleeping bag away harshly, sleeping on the ground while softly snoring.

Sakura blinked at the sight in front of her then yawned, stretching her arms slowly till they felt better, and then she let them free.

She searched her mind for objectives to do, the first thought that came to her mind is to wake up Naruto.

She stood up and tided her place, made her hairand fixed her head band then she went up to Naruto.

"Huh, What did he do?" She said, putting her hands on her hips and shocking her head while she looked at her sleeping teammate.

She lent on her knees beside him then she began to shake him gently.

"Naruto, wake up, it's morning already" She said but he only replied her with a snore.

That was annoying for her, he was still asleep, snoring more louder.

"Com'on, wake up!" She said, now hardening her shake a bit more.

That didn't work either, he even snored more than before.

She shocked him harder but there was no use, he didn't wake up at all.

She tried other ways like slamming him, tickeling his toes and pulling his hair but these ways didn't work too.

She gave up on waking him up till an idea has hit her head, making her eyes brighten a smirk appear on her face

She went to the bucket of water that she used in nursing the boy, the water in it isn't suitable for drinking so they won't need it.

She held the bucket by both her hands and lifted it up, going towards Naruto.

Well, from these events we realize that Sakura is planning for Naruto a soaked morning as she prepared the bucket in her hands well.

She reached Naruto and stood beside him with the bucket in her hands.

"Wake up or I'll use dangerous weapons" She said, holding the bucket more higher, preparing to pour all of it on Naruto but something came to her mind, making a look of feeling sorry get to be drawn on her face then she lowered the bucket, putting it on the ground.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself, dragging the bucket to a corner by her foot, not bothered by the small annoying drops that fell on her foot.

"Naruto got hit badly yesterday, he deserves to rest alittle" She thought, remembering yesterday's events with Naruto , the root ninja and how did they go.

She turned her face to look at her snoring teammate who snored soundly, making her smile.

"What a teammate" she laughed a little, looking at her teammate who always made her feel happy.

She thought for a while, she felt that Naruto was sort of a younger brother to her and so is Sai, and thinking of Sai, she remembered the poor young Sai who laid in bed.

She looked at him then smiled when she saw that he was okay.

"Great" She thought with the same smile then she looked away with a serious look.

"Now, I've to think of what to do to live here" She thought.

"I know, I'll go get some food and water and it'll be safe as long as I am in this form" She thought, looking at her transformation form but then something has stricken her mind and guts, Naruto showed himself in his real form for young Sai and the root shinobi.

"At least nobody else saw him and the root ninja didn't see his transformation form, that'll be great as he didn't realize me so both of us are safe" She thought then sighed in relieve.

Then, She remembered her objective and began to get herself ready.

When she got ready, she picked up a paper and began to write something in it.

"That if Naruto thought I was captured" She thought, giggling a little at the thought while she was writing.

She finished writing then she held it up, putting it on the wall then she kept it up on the wall by stabbing a kunai in it, stabbing the wall also to keep it hung up.

"Perfect" She thought then she jumped out of the hut from the open door opening that was without a door.

She looked at it pointlessly for a while then left the hut to find the things they need.

After a while, Naruto woke up, yawning and stretching his arms at wide extent then he let them go, yawning for the last time.

He looked at nothing in particular for a while then he looked around himself to find that Sakura wasn't there.

"Where is Sakura?" He asked himself, getting up to look for her.

He was walking around the small hut, thinking that she must be somewhere nearby but he didn't see her or sense her presence at all, which made him question himself and search around even more faster.

He looked everywhere inside and outside the hut, he even checked some meters into the forest that nearly surrounded the abandoned hut from two sides away from the other two sides that faced the town from a far distance, even after so he didn't fund her, which made him uneasy.

"Agh, where could she be? I've searched for her as far as I can" He questioned himself, scratching his head.

"Maybe I should search further?" He thought for a while before a realization hit him, making him feel defeated now.

"But I can't" He face-palmed himself.

"I can't leave the little sai here alone, he might run away even before we could question him about the root ninja plus he can get himself chased again by the root shinobi, which will be troublesome for me and Sakura but what if she was captured by a crazy root ninja from Danzo's root?" He told himself, moving around himself in circles outside the hut, grabbing his hair sometimes, putting a hand on his head sometimes and in the end he made himself fall on the ground flatly with a smooth puff sound because of the soft dry soil on the ground, arms placed widely far from his body and his feet were somehow the same as well.

He gazed at the creamy orange sky of the early morning that had some blue parts and little clouds, he did so to rest his mind for a while then he went back to himself and jumped up to his feet, stretching his body.

"Maybe I should search for any clue about her place" He thought, nodding for himself then he went off to the hut quietly, putting in mind that moving quietly and with his nerves relaxed will help him in searching.

He entered the hut and stopped at the door, scanning the area carefully, he didn't stop his scanning until he had found a paper hung up in the wall by a kunai, which grabbed his attention as he moved towards it, preventing any kind of noise else the noise of the wind moving around him.

He stopped by the paper and realized that there were words written on it which made him read it.

"Hi there, knuckle head" That statement made Naruto upset.

"A good morning and a good day, tell me, how did you sleep like that?

"Anyway, I'm going out to buy some food and bring some water, don't try to think that I'm captured" That made Naruto confused "How did she know?"

"And by the way, keep an eye at little Sai, we don't know if he will run away as soon as he wakes up or not and make sure he feels safe when he wakes up, treat him like a father, this message was written by Sakura Haruno in the early morning that looks like seven O'clock, I hope the message reached"

"Yes it reached" Naruto said with a nod then he turns to look at Sai who laid on the bed, looking better than the last day.

Naruto wasn't sure if the boy will wake up so soon or later than that, and if late that would be so boring.

"Well, he might wake up early" He told himself, shrugging the first thought but sorrowfully, he was wrong.

The boy slept for a long time that Naruto dozed off and slept.

In a time, that nobody knows if it was early or late, Naruto woke up, yawning like how he did in the early morning, clueless about the situation around him.

He stood up, stretching his arms and upper body and when he let them, a clear shape of an empty bed was introduced to him.

In the first moments, he didn't realize that the boy wasn't in the bed but when he blinked twice and looked at the bed better, his eyes widened.

"Where is this little brat?!" 


End file.
